P3: Return of the Soul
by Mistress of Madness
Summary: Minako Arisato is back and so is the Dark Hour. The Great Seal is weakening as they speak. Death creeps closer. They stand before it, their Dread eliminated, for the sake of humanity once again. And the clock continues to tick.


**P3: RETURN OF THE SOUL**

**Chapter 1: Return**

Yukari glanced at her wristwatch, it was almost midnight. She looked her kids over and stroked their hair. The older one, a boy by the name of Riku, had his head of messy black hair made even more so due to the lateness of the night, his brown eyes stared into nothingness as the train they rode on slowly skidded to a stop. His younger sister, Aoba, looked fairly similar to their mother, her long brown locks and her equally brown eyes an exact copy of Yukari's. Really, one would think that she was her much older sister.

The woman patted her daughter awake as the train hit its mark. There were only less than ten minutes left until midnight and she had always made it a point to be home before then – a habit she had picked up from her high school days.

She held onto both of her children tightly as she rushed past the crowd of remaining people roaming the streets. The children felt their wrists beginning to hurt, but they were used to getting dragged around by their mother. Almost every time they went to visit their grandmother they would get home late. At first, their father would get batshit crazy with worry, but he'd gotten so used to it that he would just sweatdrop. When he came with them, however, they would sleepover and go home early the next day.

Yukari, needless to say, loved her husband dearly. He took great care of her and made her feel as though she was the only woman in the world and he was such a great father to her kids. The man would take a day off once a month just to take them out for an outing.

She had married two years into her modelling career at the young age of 20 and 2 years later she had her first-born, Riku. He was a beautiful boy who had his father's looks and sincerity, but her views. Aoba, who came two more years after him, was stunning. People would say that she took after her mom, but Yukari believed otherwise. She was more beautiful and vibrant than she could ever be.

Her life had been great. She had a career she loved, a loving husband, and two sweet bundles of joy. Yukari was young and beautiful and she had everything she could ever ask for, but as she walked home that very night an eerie feeling grew in her heart and it told her that her perfect life would go wrong very soon, if not later.

* * *

**Me...**

* * *

"Mum…" Riku tugged on her sleeve, sounding slightly shaken. He was holding a hand over his trembling sister's eyes and had his own shut tight, but that didn't mean that he hadn't seen it. "Everything's green and the people disappeared."

"Huh?" Yukari span around and only then did she notice the terrifying scenery that once haunted her life. The nearly full moon was larger than she had ever seen before, it's eerie yellow glow making for a sickening sight, the green surroundings sending terror down her spine, and the people who had turned into coffins panicked her. She picked Aoba up and with her grip on Riku tightening, Yukari made a run for it.

* * *

**...Memen...**

* * *

"Riku, when we get home I want you to take Aoba with you to your room, lock your doors and windows, and stay low!" She shrieked.

Riku didn't reply and tried to keep pace with his mother whose pace quickened still. He panted, feeling more tired than usual as running was not an activity he had trouble with. The boy looked up at his mother and wondered just where she got the stamina from. It was like… she was used to running as if her life depended on it.

As if to spite her, a slithering noise came from behind them just as she was unlocking the door.

* * *

**...Memento...**

* * *

"Mum…"

"I know!" Yukari shrieked frantically, pushing the door open. She set Aoba down and pushed her and Riku in. "Remember to lock everything and— "

"Stay low. I got it." Riku took Aoba by the hand and pulled her inside.

Yukari span around, closing the door behind her just as a Shadow made its way around the corner and towards her home. She got into a stance, feeling rather awkward from not having done so in years, but it was her job to protect her family and she would. Nobody would ruin her life.

* * *

**...Memento Mo...**

* * *

"Why is the Dark Hour back after all this time?!"

But she was unprepared. Her teenage impulses were still with her and she could only do so much. So when the Shadow lunged, she shut her eyes and screamed. Not out of not being able to handle it, but out fear that she would lose everything.

The Shadow never made contact with her. There was a thudding noise that prompted her to open her eyes. In front of her was a girl on her knees, clutching onto a naginata. Her auburn hair was blowing with the wind and, judging by her frame, she could not be older than 17.

The girl stood up slowly and turned towards her. Only now did Yukari notice the red armband pinned onto the girl clothes. She took a step back out of terror, for she knew the inscription all too well. The girl now held her weapon in only one hand as her stunningly familiar red eyes drilled into her own.

"I hope you've had a good life, Yukari-chan." She said in a haunting voice.

Yukari fell to her knees feeling nauseous. She clutched her arms around her stomach and stared at the figure she hadn't seen in 10 years. And she was never supposed to see it again.

Minako Arisato was supposed to be dead.

* * *

**MEMENTO MORI**

* * *

It was well past 2 in the morning when Yukari woke up. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was telling her children to get in and stay low. It was the Dark Hour, she remembered that clearly too. But there was this face that was resurfacing after having been shoved aside for so long – the face of her best friend who died with her brother sacrificing their lives to give humanity a second chance.

She shot up and promptly fell to the floor, having been set on the couch.

"Oh, you're up." A familiar voice noted. She had been watching Yukari while keeping a close eye on other things as she sat on the armchair opposite the couch. Her was down but still kept neat by her signature hairpins and her palms rested on top of her legs. She wore a long coat over a pair of skinny jeans and a black midriff top, but the most prominent feature was the SEES armband that remained pinned on the right sleeve of her coat.

Yukari shook her head in denial. "You're supposed to be dead…" She mumbled, refusing to accept things and passing them off as dreams. "Mitsuru-senpai had your bodies cremated. There was a burial for both of you. You're supposed to be dead."

Minako smiled wryly and stood up, walking towards the window, "I never died." She put a hand on the glass and was silent for a moment before turning back to Yukari.

"After that fight with Nyx, only Minato retuned," she paused, her eyes closed. "My heart, mind and soul were separated from my body in order for me to assume my true role. Without those, the body began to wither just as Minato's grew ill. Just to fulfil our promise to meet up again on graduation day, we had to do it…" a single tear escaped her eye. "Minato was in so much pain… having to hold on like that…" she shook her head. "But that was for the best. He would be able to relay one last message to you all and I could be given time to prepare."

Yukari listened and she believed. It all made sense, of course. Back then, Minato would always have to assist Minako in every little thing and she could see the pain in his eyes. All her actions seemed dead and his body was slowly degrading. She remembered seeing Minato in the bathroom back at the dorm one night. He had left the door open by accident as he had passed out on the floor.

She turned her gaze to Minako. "What… what did you have to prepare for?"

Minako looked back at the moon. "When I used the Universe Arcana, I was immortalized into my current appearance – a seventeen-year old girl – unable to grow old or die unless killed." She smiled tiredly, rubbing a thumb on her palm. "Apparently, the whole journey I had with SEES to defeat Nyx was only a preparation for what I truly had to do – ending the malice in human beings."

Yukari's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Erebus is the manifestation of humanity's malice, and as the years pass that malice is growing thus weakening the Seal," Minako explained. "The reason it's been taking so long to break completely is because I've been going from place to place to make sure each Fool would awaken to their power of Persona."

"Is that your 'true role'?" To be honest, Yukari didn't quite understand what Minako had meant by what she said. And when Minako gave her a big grin, it completely baffled her.

"I'll tell you later," she had said, turning back to the window and opening it. "I'll leave you be, for now. You better get back to sleep or you'll get bags under your eyes." Minako stepped on the window pane, waving a hand at Yukari, "See you soon, Yukari-chan!"

"Hey, wait!" Yukari called, but it was too late.

Minako had disappeared into the night.

She didn't sleep that night.

* * *

**... ...**

* * *

Minako sighed as she walked away from the Higarashi household. The Dark Hour's return meant horrible things. For one, that meant she was on a time limit of a year at most. She had to gather everyone from SEES quickly or else mankind would be doomed.

But how?

Yukari had been easy enough to track down because she had made a name for herself and would often be featured in magazines. Mitsuru should be easy as well, but getting her to pay attention would be difficult. She was also certain that Aigis and Fuuka were with her because of the electronics part of the Group and the former used to be a robot while the latter was an excellent technician. But for the rest, she had absolutely no clue. The only thing she had to by was that they all still lived in Japan and that was it, nothing else.

She looked back up at the moon. "Minato… hang on for just a little while longer, please…"

Minako fished around for the key in her pocket and stuck it into the door at the end of an alley. It was that same velvet color as it was years ago. She pushed the door open and was greeted by an all too familiar sight.

"Ah… welcome back to the Velvet Room."

She was in deep need of sleep.

* * *

**...Burn Your Dread,**

**You are mortal,**

**Remember Your Death...**

**... MEMENTO MORI ...**


End file.
